Promesas
by Allarastar
Summary: Centrado en la despedida de N al final del juego Pokemon despedida de N y Touko y los acontecimiento siguientes a ella se desvelan en este fic. ¿Crees en las promesas? N y Touko/Hilda siempre lo hicieron y siguieron adelante gracias a una en concreto.


_**Promesas**_

**Pokemon no es de mi propiedad. Aclarado eso, comenzamos.**

(Flash Back)

"Se acabó." Esas palabras salieron de mi boca, en un susurro, casi mudo.

Todos a mi alrededor celebraban y se podían apreciar las sonrisas en sus rostros, todo parecía tan perfecto…

El cielo estaba de color anaranjado y se podían distinguir pequeñas nubes en la distancia. El día acababa como si no hubiese pasado nada, como un día más, aunque todos supiésemos que no era así.

Después de una intensa y larga lucha contra N y Ghechis conseguí que N entrase en razón y pudiese ver con sus propios ojos que los Pokemon y los humanos siempre han sido, son y serán amigos. Amigos de los que se ayudan entre ellos y siempre están hay cuándo los necesitas. Esa es la verdadera relación entre Pokemons y humanos.

Mientras oigo los bufidos y quejas de Ghechis mi mente está en blanco, incluso los abrazos y felicitaciones de mis amigos no llegan a procesarse en mi cerebro. Hay una única cosa en la que podía pensar en ese momento. Mi cabeza se gira inconscientemente hacia él, ignorando toda clase de voces y sonidos a mi alrededor. Mis ojos observan como su cabello verde baila junto con el viento, como si de las hojas de un árbol se tratase. Y mis labios quieren moverse, quieren hablar, gritar. Mis brazos tiemblan y no consigo mover mis piernas, por más que lo intento siguen en el mismo sitio, petrificadas. ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo? Él me mira y me sonríe, con una expresión triste, melancólica, pero para mí que no puedo ver más allá de ella en ese momento, es solo una sonrisa, una sonrisa que se a que se debe.

Su cuerpo da media vuelta y sus piernas comienzan a moverse hasta llegar a su Pokemon. El Pokemon lo mira por un instante y después deja que su entrenador suba en él. Los líderes de gimnasio y demás van desapareciendo del lugar y ya solo quedamos Bel, Cheren y yo. Consigo que mis piernas reaccionen y después de luchar todo lo posible consigo situarme en frente del Pokemon Dragón.

N baja la vista una vez más hacia mí e intenta decir algo. No, lo dice, pero no consigo oírlo.

"¿Qué has dicho?" Mis palabras suenan sin fuerza y entre sollozos, porque sé que lo que iba a escuchar no iba a ser de mi agrado.

"Quiero comentarte una cosa." Esta vez sus palabras son claras y puedo escuchar como sube el tono poco a poco.

"Cuando nos conocimos en Pueblo Terracota, le oí decir algo a tu Pokémon que me causó un tremendo impacto. Lo que dijo fue que te apreciaba. ¡Que quería estar contigo! No podía comprenderlo. ¡Que un Pokémon pudiera sentir aprecio hacia un humano! ¡Era algo que yo nunca había visto!" Mi cabeza intentaba procesar todo lo que N decía con dificultad, quería retenerlo todo, quería que sus palabras quedasen en mí, para siempre.

"Y, desde aquel momento, cuanto más avanzaba en mi viaje, más vacilaban mis convicciones. ¡No hacía más que ver humanos y Pokémon que se entendían y se ayudaban! Fue por eso que quise combatir contigo, para poner a prueba mis creencias. Quería medirme contra alguien con la pureza y la fuerza de un héroe. Yo no comprendía a los Pokémon, o mejor dicho, sólo comprendía a algunos. No puedo compararme contigo, que has conocido y trabado amistad con tantos.

El Campeón me ha perdonado. Ahora debo decidir por mí mismo qué es lo que debo hacer." Sus últimas palabras confirmaban lo que pensaba desde que había empezado a hablar. N quería irse, desaparecer y era bastante seguro que yo no podría hacer nada para detenerlo, ni siquiera podría decirle que no. Que no se fuese, que se quedase conmigo. Porque no quería ser tan egoísta, simplemente no podía.

Acarició a su pokemon y volvió a mirarme de nuevo. Parecía que esperaba, que esperaba a que yo dijese algo, a que le desease buena suerte o simplemente le sonriera, pero no podía. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y lo veía todo borroso.

"¡Touko!"

Le escuché decir mi nombre y mi cuerpo tembló, como si todo mi cuerpo estuviese rodeado por hormigas y no parasen de correr y juguetear. Levanté la vista y esperé…

"Dijiste que tenías un sueño, y ahora... ¡se cumplirá! ¡Los sueños y la verdad/los ideales tienen poder para cambiar el mundo! ¡Touko! ¡Tú podrás hacerlo!" Paró por un momento y me miró a los ojos.

"Bueno, pues... ¡Hasta la vista!" Su Pokemon comenzaba a mover sus alas, listo para emprender el vuelo y yo no había dicho nada, nada, absolutamente nada. Estaba viendo como N se marchaba y no podía ni dar un paso. Soy idiota, ¿no es así? Qué demonios estaba haciendo.

"¡N!" Mi voz sonó alto y claro, Cheren y Bel me miraban sorprendidos, pero no di importancia a su presencia. Lo único que quería era que N, que ya se había dado la vuelta para escucharme, pudiese comprender lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Y lo intenté, juro que lo intente, pero simplemente no pude.

"¿Me prometes que volveremos a vernos?" Mi voz sonó esperanzada, pero yo se que los dos nos sentimos igual, decepcionados.

"¡Claro!" Eso fue todo y desapareció en el cielo…

(Fin del Flash Back)

Ya han pasado dos años de aquello, de aquella promesa. Tantas cosas habían cambiado…

Yo no pude quedarme en Teselia y comencé a viajar por diferentes regiones con la intención de volverme más fuerte y reencontrarme con N. Siguiendo la pista de Handsome estuve de viaje y me encontré con diferentes Pokemon, algunos muy especiales, pero ni rastro de N.

Después de dos años recibí información de que algunos miembros del equipo plasma habían cambiado de bando y ahora luchaban junto con los ideales de N. Lo cual, era algo estupendo.

Volví a Teselia y estuve investigando sobre los últimos acontecimientos en la región, por suerte otra persona ayudo a todos y parecía que los problemas habían cesado.

Mientras daba unas vueltas por ciudad Mayólica las palabras de N resonaron en mi mente.

"Vamos a montarnos en la noria para ver si los vemos. Las norias me fascinan: su movimiento circular... su dinámica... ¡Es un comprendió de belleza matemática!" Así que la noria ¿eh?...

Camine hasta el parque de atracciones que había cambiado bastante y me dirigí a la noria con pocas esperanzas. Pensando que quizá y solo quizá, N estuviese allí esperándome. Mire a todos los lados intentando buscarle, pero ya había perdido toda esperanza. Por supuesto que no lo estaba, ¿es que acaso era tonta?

"Señorita, no puedo dejarla pasar sola. Lo siento de veras, pero son las normas." El señor de la noria me explico la situación y con algo de tristeza le dije al hombre que no se preocupase y me senté en un banco del parque, mientras veía a la gente entrar y salir de la noria.

¿Sabes? Tú, si tú, el que está leyendo esto. Por mucho que nos duela, que nos sintamos tristes o quizá justo lo contrario… hay promesas que no se cumplen. Promesas que no se cumplirán, ni ahora ni nunca. Pero quizá y solo quizá sea mejor así. Nunca sabremos si nuestra vida será mejor si se cumplen o no, porque así son las promesas y así es la vida. Solo tú puedes saber cómo querrás vivirla y como podrás enfrentarte a toda esa tristeza y soledad.

Hay gente que se rinde y gente que no, gente que cae y gente que no, gente que se reirá y gente que llorará. Pero hay algunas promesas que nunca se cumplirán por más que lo deseemos. Y yo, por mi parte pienso que una promesa puede no cumplirse, pero eso no significa que no esté ahí, que haya desaparecido. La promesa siempre estará en los recuerdos de las personas que la hayan hecho y por mucho que no se cumpla siempre será algo que recordar, con una gran sonrisa.

Me levanto del banco lentamente mientras le hecho una última mirada a la noria y sigo mi camino, hacia una nueva y gran aventura. ¿Y quién sabe? A lo mejor algún día, N vuelva a aparecer ante mí, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en el instante en el que se marchó…

**Fin**

_**Epílogo**_

¡PUUM!

Alguien choca conmigo, genial, ahora que todo había quedado tan bien. Mira que es difícil pensar algo tan profundo, para que alguien vaya y te lo estropee en el mismo final. Mi cuerpo es levantado por otro mucho más fuerte y firme. Aunque tengo los ojos cerrados por el golpe, puedo oler un aroma fresco y tocar un sedoso pelo mientras me intenta levantar.

"¿Sabes que las norias son para más de una persona? Y eso que te lo dije la última vez." Reconozco la voz y abro los ojos rápidamente, para encontrarme con él, está aquí, justo delante de mis ojos. N estaba parado frente a mí y me miraba con una gran sonrisa, nada parecida a la de la última vez. Estaba mostraba alegría e ilusión.

"Se cumplió…" Mis labios pronuncian esas palabras y sus ojos muestran confusión al instante.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"La promesa, ¡se cumplió!" Grito tan fuerte que N me taba la boca con su mano, porque la gente de alrededor estaba empezando a mirarnos.

"Claro, después de todo es una promesa ¿no?" N me habla inocentemente, porque claramente sigue siendo el chico inocente que conocí, por más que su cuerpo haya cambiado y haya visto nuevos lugares. Su inocencia siempre ha quedado ahí y eso es algo que siempre he admirado de él. Por muy tonto que parezca…

"¿Te apetece subir?" Le respondo que sí y al de pocos minutos estamos sentados en la noria esperando a que nos suba tan alto como pueda, como la primera vez. N me mira y baja la cabeza para luego susurrar.

"Gracias."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por todo."

Y se acerca a mí, muy despacio. Parecía que la noria se había detenido en ese mismo momento y mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse. Hasta que ocurre, me besa. Sus labios se posan encima de los míos y los aprietan con fuerza. Yo empiezo a cerrar los ojos, pero el tiempo vuelve a la normalidad y él se separa antes de que consiga hacerlo.

Me quedo helada, sin moverme ni un milímetro. Todo lo que puedo hacer es mirarle con un gran sonrojo en mis mejillas.

"Justo lo que esperaba, ¿tu primer beso?" Y quiero decir que sí, pero por otra parte pienso que es mejor esperar. Porque me había equivocado, N ya no era tan inocente como antes y eso incluso me molestó. Porque no pude ver como maduraba y cambiaba, porque no estuve con él…

La noria ha dado ya la mitad de su vuelta. Yo le miro, él sigue esperando mi respuesta y me levanto. Le beso, con más fuerza, con más pasión y me separo despacio, sin prisa, dejando ver en mis ojos el deseo de estar junto a él.

"Este ya es el segundo." Me mira y se ríe, para seguir besándome.

Ya habiendo salido de la noria N y yo caminábamos en silencio por la ciudad y creo que e hora, hora de decir aquello que nunca dije.

"N."

"¿Si?"

"Te quiero." N se vuelve a reír y mira hacia el cielo. Cosa que me deja lago desconcertada.

"Yo también, siempre lo he hecho." Y río, mientras me agarro a su brazo con fuerza, dándole a entender que esta vez no le dejaré marchar, no sin mí.

Puede que algunas promesas y solo algunas, merezca la pena cumplirlas después de todo.

**Bueno y esto ha sido todo. ¿Muy largo? Empecé a escribir y no pude parar, pero esta idea me rondaba en la cabeza desde hace meses. Espero que os haya gustado y espero comentarios.**

**PD: Terminaré todo lo que dejé inacabado en mis otros fics y vendré con cositas nuevas ;)**


End file.
